1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical instruments and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to a surgical retention port and its method of use and is particularly suited for arthroscopic surgery and even more particularly suited for arthroscopic shoulder surgery, although it is not limited thereto.
2. State of the Art
Arthroscopy is a minimally invasive surgical procedure used to survey or repair the interior of a joint or surrounding structures. Arthroscopy is conducted by inserting an arthroscope (endoscope) into the joint through a small incision and one or more arthroscopic tools through one or more additional incisions. Irrigation fluid is pumped into the joint in order to distend the joint. Often, a trocar port device is used to make or dilate the incision and provide a port. The trocar port typically includes a pointed instrument (trocar or obturator) and a cannula (port) extending around the trocar or obturator. The trocar or obturator is used to incise and/or expand an incision so that the cannula can be pushed into the incision. Then, the trocar or obturator can be removed from the cannula with the cannula remaining in the incision and acting as a port through which an arthroscopic instrument can be inserted. The cannula of the trocar port device is often provided with a valve to prevent the escape of irrigation fluid from the surgical space.
In order to minimize trauma, sometimes it is desirable to anchor the cannula in place in the incision. In these situations it is known to provide a retaining mechanism on the cannula. Examples of such retaining mechanisms in various laparoscopic arts include U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,699 to Kohl (relating to a retaining catheter), U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,557 to Hasson (relating to a retaining cannula utilizing a balloon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,773 to Green (relating to a tissue gripper for use with a cannula), U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,214 to McGuckin, Jr. et al. (relating to a vascular introducer sheath with a retainer). Unfortunately, none of the retaining cannulae known in the art have been particularly effective with respect to arthroscopic surgery. The joint space is relatively small when compared to other larger body cavites such as the thoracic or abdominal cavity. The field of view is thus relatively small and can be further compromised by surrounding bony, tendinous, ligamentous and synovial anatomic structures. These structures with an already limited field of view can further confound effective deployment of known or existing retaining cannulae.